Something Different
by BigTimeWriterAndRead
Summary: Fay, a 21 year old, is confused at what is going on. She questions herself several times to what she is feeling. James is completely oblivious to her thoughts whereas a certain someone, who she's known longer is dragged back into her life without her even realizing. NO SLASH. Sexual References. Swearing. Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Start It Off

**HI EVERYONE! Guys, I took a break this weekend and have been thinking of this new story to start. So here it is my 2nd story. I will still be continuing with Two can play the game.  
**

**OKAY, so this story it called Something Different and the story line might be predictable but I promise you it isn't. Well I hope it isn't. Not going to give anything away.**

**Main Characters name is FAY. And the guys are as themselves in this story.  
**

** I've written the first 5 chapters of this story so let me know what you think. It's going to be Rated M future chapters but right now it's a T. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! :'(  
**

**Onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Let's start it off. **

_"Are you sure about this? Isn't this like, erm, illegal?"_

_"Fay, Shhh you're ruining the thrill of it."_

_"This isn't thrilling. This is deadly. Kendall, can we go back? You know... somewhere where we aren't trespassing perhaps."_

_"Fay Elizabeth Sullivan, we did not just climb those fucking mountains for nothing."_

_"Errrr, Kendall! Shut up. Don't ever say my full name again. My own mother doesn't even say it. I will hit you."_

_"Hit me? Ooo I am so scared." Kendall sarcastically replied back. "No offence babe, but your punches suck more than Erin's pumpkin pie and that's saying something."_

_"Remind me again why I'm still with you?" I raised an eyebrow and snapped back._

_"Because you loooovvee me." He walked over to Fay, held her hands and planted a soft, kiss on top of her lips. Fay closed her eyes feeling the blonde head's lips on top of hers and smiled._

_"Is that so?"_

_"I love youuu."_

_"Stop flattering your eyes." I pushed him away playfully. "And stop smiling like that. I'm trying to hate you right now." Fay tried not to laugh and continued going up the hill with Kendall following her behind._

_"Like this." He ran behind Fay and wrapped his arms around her playfully lifting her up and placed a small kiss on her neck._

_"Okay, okay. Enough with the smothering Francis."_

_"Fay." He said dramatically yet sarcastically. "My mother doesn't even say that. I will hit you." He mimicked Fay._

_"HAHA. Funny. Has anyone ever told you how freaking funny you are." Fay dully replied at his response._

_"Yes, actually a lot of people have."_

_"Mmhmm. Now where are you taking me Schmidt?"_

_"We're almost here...Wait...Stop here and close your eyes."_

_"Are you kidding me? I come all the way here and I can't ev-"_

_"Close 'em. I'm tryna surprise you here idiot."_

_Fay crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow._

_"You're my idiot?" He apologetically smiled at Fay. "Please."_

_Fay caved in and huffed whiles she closed her eyes. Kendall put his hands over her eyes just in case she tried to peak through._

_"Watch your step."_

_She took a big leap and Kendall finally released his hand. "Don't open your eyes yet okay."_

_Fay didn't know what Kendall was up to. All she could hear was Kendall's breathing, and birds chirping._

_"Okay...wait. 3...2...1...You can open your eyes now."_

_She slowly opened her eyes and her Jaws dropped to the ground. She was in absolute shock. Kendall put his arms around Fay's waist and she leaned on his shoulder. They were standing in between the Y and L of the Hollywood sign with a picnic blanket and basket laid out. Fay was absolutely gobsmacked with the view she was looking at._

_"Happy Birthday." He whispered into her ear and squeezed her tighter as if she meant the whole world to him. Fay looked at him who was admiring the view. Her 20th birthday was already something spectacular._

She sat in her room looking through the photo album reminiscing her 20th birthday. A small smile would appear on her face every now and then when a good picture appeared. Fay spent her birthday last year with her friends and families. She'd probably even concluded that, that was her favorite birthday ever. It's been a year and Fay is now – as much as she is dreading it – counting down for her 21st birthday. Not much has changed since then she would say to people. She's still smiling and she's still herself. But she questions whether her 21st birthday will ever be as good as last years. As the clock struck 12, instantly her phone went off as if it was an alarm to remind her it was her birthday – 12th March. But no, in fact it was all messages.

She reached out for her phone and immediately someone was calling and she eagerly answered.

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday Babe." A smile crept across Fay's face.

"Thanks hun."

"So how do you want to spend the big 2 1."

"It's not big. It's frightening. 21 you know."

"Join my world. You're still beautiful."

"Are you trying to say I'm old?"

He chuckled over the phone and Fay felt somewhat offended. "no, I'm saying that no matter how old you are you will always be beautiful."

"Hmm, well thank you. And I don't really wanna do anything special."

"Says you. Well, just wait and see."

"James, I don't want you to do anything special for me."

"You don't but I do...I'll see you in a couple of hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

So maybe for Fay a lot has changed since her 20th birthday. Kendall to James. Yeah, they were the best of friends. From everyone else's point of view, Fay felt like they all see her as the girl that got in between the two best friends. But in reality nothing like how people perceived it to be happened. There was no cheating involved. There was no breaking up of friendship involved.

Things between Kendall and Fay took a turn for the worst. A month after her birthday the arguments were getting frequent between the two. They were good friends before they started going out. Their relationship lasted about 10 months. The both of them decided to call it off before their friendship was also jeopardized.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Fay furiously opened her front door and almost through her keys on the table. She stormed upstairs and slammed her room door shut. Kendall followed in after, also furious._

_"FAY! ARE YOU GOING TO HEAR ME OUT OR NOT?" Kendall screamed out._

_Fay opened her door. "Are you being fucking serious right now? Kendall does it look I can handle your bullshit," Fay was screaming from the top of the stairs as Kendall was at the bottom of the stairs with his head down low, "I didn't ask for this!"_

_"And you think I fucking signed up for all this! I was at work! Not fucking around with some next chick! For god sake FAY... THERE IS A WORD CALLED TRUST! FUCKING TRUST!"_

_"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET TRUST INVOVLED? It wasn't about whether you were at work or not. I had to find out from another girl... and yes ANOTHER GIRL! That you went to Vegas. And YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME!"_

_"NOTHING HAPPENED IN VEGAS! I went with the other guys, for work. FOR WORK! We went to film something there and to the studio."_

_"I don't give a flying fuck if it was for work, while I was in New York you didn't even bother calling to let me know you were going. Yes... cause that's the definition of trust right?"_

_There was silence in the house. Fay stormed downstairs and walked into her kitchen just looking around in frustration. Kendall followed her to the kitchen after._

_"Look, I'm sorry I never told you. But I'm serious nothing happened."_

_"But you were still with some next chick... in a club... drinking right?"_

_"How many fucking time do I have to say sorry?" He gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the counter._

_"See this is your problem Kendall... SORRY Doesn't MAKE IT ALL RIGHT! I can't do this."_

_"We have been fighting nonstop. Okay... this month has been hell."_

_"Something we both can agree on. Kendall, I can't keep dealing with this shit. It's not going to get better." Fay knew what this was leading too. They've been nonstop at each other's throat. And for both of them they were loosing the will to even stop the arguing._

_"It's got to stop. We've got to stop." They both knew that was it. Before they jeopardised their relationship even more, Kendall thought it was the best idea to leave. "I guess this is it."_

_Fay's eyes were welling up. She knew it was the end. They didn't exchange smiles or even say a goodbye. He just left and she just closed the door behind him._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

For Fay, it was hard to get over the fact the Kendall and her were over. She stopped going to the studio and to the set. She'd occasionally see Kendall when Carlos invited her to barbeques or to get togethers. They'd say their hey's and hello's and the conversation would end there. It was awkward but not too extreme.

Throughout the whole phase of Fay trying to get over Kendall, James would check up on her. They'd both hang out every now and then. And gradually they both started liking each other. The both made it official around October last year and have been going out 5 months now.

James Maslow was something different. Fay fell for his charm and his undeniable amazing smile and his personality of course. When the both of them walked hand in hand into the studio, Fay tried not to analyse Kendall's facial expression. She didn't know if it hurt more to see his facial expression drop or the fact that James may have to talk to Kendall about it. It was awkward for the both of them to come face to face with Kendall. But it had to happen.

James and Kendall both spoke and words were thrown around but at the end they both sorted it out. Fay felt like the bad one. She went out with her ex's best friend. But now everything was fine. Completely fine.

Fay's phone was going crazy with text messages from all her friends wishing her a happy birthday. She tried to go to sleep, but instead she laid in her bed and read through her messages.

**From: Carlos**

_HAPPY BDAY MS SULLIVAN! HAHA You're 21. Who's getting old now? lol luv u Carlos._

Fay couldn't deny the fact that she did have a small crush on Carlos... He's always been so sweet to her. Following his message:

**From: Logan**

_When life gives you a day and when you mothers gives birth, Birthday's are produced... HAHA I SUCK. Happy Birthday Fay, from the Hendserson's. Logan xx_

Fay smiled at his text and... Logan was just someone who could always make her smile no matter what. She continued reading her message and then noticed an unfamiliar number.

**From: 888-2435**

_Hey bday girl. Meet me up somewhere high? Come up to Hollywood. Kendall-_

Fay scrunched her eyebrows and looked intrigued. He still didn't forget her birthday. It made her smile really. But she felt like it was a little awkward. But it's been nearly a year since they went out. She didn't know whether she should go up to see him or not. After staring at the text figuring out how to reply, she made a decision.

**To: 888-2435**

_Well hey stranger. U remembered? I'll see u up there._

**From: 888-235**

_Of course. See u soon._

She smiled at Kendall's reply. She wanted to call up James just to let him know, but she thought she'd let him know tomorrow. She was going to go and check out and old ex but who is also and old friend. She hoped it wasn't going to be too awkward. Fay got up, got dressed and left.

* * *

**DONE! Well? Verdict.? Good or bad? shall I continue the story? You might think it's a typical story... but well, just wait for the next update, which will be sometimes THIS WEEK.**

**Lots of Love to you guys! Please do review, would love to know your views! Makes me a happier person. **


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere up High

**A/N: Hellloo Awesome people! Thank you for those that have been reading and favourting the story. And Thank you to those that have reviewed. Not such a bad start to the new story. 5 reviews :)**

**Thank You too:**

_**annabellex2  
**__**Schmidten  
**__**btrlovve  
**__**anon  
**__**Kaylee**_

**For reviewing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR...But a Girl can dream!  
**

**Okay so hope you enjoy this chapter.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Somewhere up high**

The only thing Fay could here at this point was her driving along the road, clattering of the wheels as she drove and her breathing. It was 12.35am. She thought to herself was she crazy to go up those mountains at this time. Was she brave enough? She was also thinking how strange it was for her to be going to see an old boyfriend up at Hollywood. But she really didn't consider him as an old boyfriend. She considered him as a friend she hadn't seen in a while... and then she'd add after they dated. After a 15 minute drive, she picked out an appropriate parking spot and walked over to the fence that labelled No Trespassing. A small smile crept to the edge of her lips as she remembered how last year her and Kendall didn't notice the sign yet she still new she was trespassing.

Fay looked at the fence observing if there was any other way to go past it other than climbing over and she then noticed a little hole. Her huffing began as soon as she started climbing the mountain. Every now and then she'd hear a noise and turn around in fear but really, she wasn't scared. She was neutral. She was quite brave compared to other girls. She's always lived life independently and today wasn't and exception, going up the mountain in the dark wasn't an exception. After 6 minutes of walking through twigs, bushes and other things that falls under the category, she wanted to give up.

"Argh, stupid sticks. Fucking stones. Why am I doing this again?" She mumbled under her breathe. She was getting a little frustrated as to way it was taking her so long.

"Same old Fay."

Fays ears jerked to the familiar voice. She didn't know whether to look up or look behind. But she heard a familiar chuckled.

"Kendall?" She had a warm smile forming on her face. Although it was dark she noticed the dark silhouette.

"Let me give you a hand there." The dark silhouette reached out his hands for Fay to hold and pull her up to a flatter surface. "Oh, and yeah it's me." He slightly laughed.

"I hear you laughing, Kendall, and thank you." I snickered a little. As Fay stood up straight fixing herself up she noticed the dark silhouette wasn't so dark. There was light and she saw the green, but considered them olive, eyes that she was familiar with. She saw his dirty blonde hair, pushed back a little and the infamous Kendall Schmidt eyebrows that every fan-girl admired. Right before her stood an old friend, yet and old boyfriend.

"No worries, so you wasn't afraid climbing up here by yourself? Finding that hard to believe?" He once again tried not to chuckle and Fay raised her eyebrows also somewhat agreeing with his speculation.

"I'm shocked at myself as well, and for you information I've gotten quite good at the whole climbing the mountain and hiking thing. James and I do this every now and then."

Fay then realised what she was doing. She was going to make it quite awkward if she started talking about her and James' relationship. But she thought that it shouldn't bother him too much. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong but after thinking of the first time her and James were actually "in front" of Kendall as a couple, the awkward feeling came back.

_*Flashback*_

"_James... stop." Fay giggled as James lightly pushed her onto the sofa and started lightly kissing the side of her neck. James had finished filming a scene and Fay came to set to visit him and to go to Lunch after. _

_They were both in James' dressing room just messing around like normal couples. _

"_How was work?"_

"_I let myself out early, since I wasn't bothered doing anything." Fay laughed._

"_My girl's a rebel."_

"_Your girl is also very good masseuse, now where is that spot that you've been having pains and are non-stop complaining about?"_

_James chuckled and then adjusted his sitting position so that he was seated on the floor while Fay was behind him. He tilted his head back and Fay tilted her head forward placing a delicate kiss on top of his lip. James then tapped his shoulder directing her where to start the massaging. Fay started kneading her thumb into his shoulder slowly and James' sighed out of relief but was flinching when Fay pressed in too deeply. "Is that the spot?" _

_James dropped his head forward. "Ahh, yeah." _

_Fay tried to knead deeper, but couldn't seem to massage the spot properly. "James take off your shirt, I can't-"_

"_I see how this is going!" He smirked and Fay snickered causing her to playfully slap James' arm._

"_No you jerk, the massage will feel better...and well maybe..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_A full back massage too." Fay laughed at how excited James was getting._

_He frowned in disappointment but was still appreciative that his girlfriend was giving him a massage. Something he doesn't get every day. He lifted his shirt up and threw it to the side._

_Fay looked at his back and admired his toned muscled. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders. "How about here? Does it hurt?" _

"_Ahhhh, slowly," James groaned quietly in pain as Fays massage got a little deeper. She then thought she'd do something a little different to relieve his pain. _

_As James was shirtless, Fay decided to not just massage one area, but she start kneading her hands down his whole back slowly and steadily. She leaned in a little forward so that her mouth was just inches away from James' ears. She steadily blew besides his collar bone and her hands were still roaming around his back. She then decided to slowly bite his lower ear lobe causing James to close his eyes and feel what was actually going on. Her lips then started kissing the side of his neck calmly yet seductively. _

"_I knew you wouldn't resist it." James laughed as he grabbed on to Fays arm and turned her around pushing her calmly on her back on the sofa and got on top of her. One hand was entwining with Fays fingers and the other was keeping himself balanced. His lips softly connected with Fays and both of them moved in a rhythmic pace. _

"_Hey don't blame me... I blame you for being so damn...you." Fay responded between kisses and giggles. She felt James' smile as their lips danced and their tongue had connected with one another, battling inside the cave. _

_James gradually put one hand behind Fay and crept up her top keeping her steady and balanced. He was just about to pull of her top._

"_Hey James, Scott needs you on set and I... whoa! " _

"_Jesus Christ Kendall! Don't you know how to knock?" James quickly got off of Fay and Fay adjusted her position burning red in the face out of embarrassment. At this point Kendall thought James and Fay were not actually a couple but were just fooling around when they came hand in hand in set. But when he saw the two, on top of each other, in a full make out session, his eyes widened and he froze, shocked at what he had just seen. The whole atmosphere in the room changed and it was pure silence._

_Kendall looked at Fay, and Fay looked at Kendall. Their eyes connect for milliseconds but Fay could see how hurt Kendall actually felt. She felt like she had just shattered his heart, although they were over. James then looked at Fay and then looked at Kendall who seemed to look furiously towards him. He left the room, slamming the door behind him and James and Fay were confused, yet embarrassed at what just happened. Neither of them talked to Kendall about how they were officially a couple and have been for a while. Poor Kendall thought it was a joke. _

"_I should go talk to him right?" Fay asked James who had just put his shirt on._

"_No, you stay put, I think it should be me who talks to him." And so James left his dressing room chasing after Kendall. Fay sat in his room reevaluating herself and thinking whether it was her responsibility to have told Kendall or that Kendall should've moved on by now._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

That was the last time that she had actually been face to face with Kendall other than the parties and stuff. That was the time when things where at its peak with awkwardness.

"Well, that's good to know. I guess no girlish screams then ey?"

"Kendall, that was you." Fay replied back trying to contain her laughter.

"Ha, Funny."

Fay snickered causing Kendall to laugh a little.

Fay turned her head around to look at what she hadn't seen for a year. "Look at that view. Still hasn't changed. It's still just as beautiful."

"A lot has changed since last time we came here."

Fay looked at Kendall and agreed with him. Anyone would've said a lot has changed since then.

It was silence again. No one spoke.

"Oh so happy birthday." He broke the silence.

"Thank you." She nodded in his response.

Kendall was one person that couldn't stand the fact that it was awkward. He hated it. He was a laid back person and the whole stiffness and awkwardness was driving him insane inside. "So how's work going for you?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Working at Gloss Magazine is quite exhilarating." She answered sarcastically hoping it didn't come off rudely.

"Ahh, must be so much fun right?"

"Very... Kendall this awkwardness is killing me. I haven't seen you in like forever. What have you been up to?" Fay didn't want to sound so pushy but she was generally honest. She hated the awkwardness.

"You're telling me. I'm going crazy inside with the whole silent thing...And I know it's been a while."

"A long time. SO what's new with you? I hardly ever see you around."

"Just busy, really. But hey...I remembered your birthday; can a guy get some credit?"

Fay laughed. "Of course . It's just when I go to set to visit Jam-" Fay stopped herself before she made things weird again. Last time Kendall saw her on set...she was with James... in his dressing room...making out.

"Fay, it's been a year."

"I know, I just... don't want to... you know." She didn't know what she was mumbling about. But it has been a year. It didn't need to be like that.

"Besides, if you wanted to see me so bad, you could've just came knocking on my dressing room, you know where that it. You use to be in there all the time."

"yeah I guess that's what I'll have to start doing know."

"Your 20th birthday was something special. Remember the party we had last year."

"How can I possibly forget it? The party was insane. And someone, somehow sneaked the alcohol in. I was only 20 as well."

"You're trying to tell me you've never drunk under the age of 20? Shut up Fay, how about when you were 19 an-"

"Yes yes yes, I get it. I remember that. And you always remind me of it."

The ice was breaking between them. They were laughing, picking on each other and just remembering all the old fun times they had together as friends and even when they were a couple.

"You did this thing with your nose, whenever you denied something."

"What? No I didn't."

"There, you did it again."

Fay scrunched her eyebrows and looked down at her nose.

"I use to say it looked cute but Fay, it looks weird."

"Om my gosh, you fucking idiot." She was offended yet still laughing.

"Just being honest."

"So how's things going for you Mr Schmidt?"

"Well Elizabet-"

"Francis I told you never to use that name."

"LIKEWISE! Well, what's new with me? Hmm, Well I'm seeing someone."

"Oh."

"Why? Jealous?"

"Damn, I am so jealous." She made sure the sarcasm in her tone of voice was clear and loud.

"I've met her couple of times, well for about a month and a half now. We've just been meeting up, going on dates; you know couple-y stuff. Yeah she's cool."

"Aww, that's sweet. What's her name?"

"Ava. She works as an event planner, which I thought was very interesting."

"An event planner?" Can I perhaps have her number? At work we've been looking for an event planner for a while but no luck. She'd be perfect."

"Nice to know my choice of girls helps you." He grinned smugly.

"O...K I just realise how uncomfortable it'll be if the ex calls the ex's girlfriend, Yeah forget it."

He laughed. "Well she's pretty good at what she does."

Fay randomly looked at her watch and was stunned to what time it was, "It's almost 2. Time flew by. Better get going. James said he's got some whole surprise planned for me later on today." They started making their way down the hill.

"Oh yeah. You're gonna love it."

"You know about it?"

"Er, yeah, I wasn't supposed to mention it. "

"oh, alright."

"But it was all his idea."

"Haha, okay."

They reached the bottom of the hill and looked to their cars. "So I'll catch you later on then?" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on set later today. So yes."

Kendall walked Fay to her Car although his car was parked at the opposite end. She smiled at him and waved a quick bye and got into her car. Kendall smiled back and returned the gesture as Fay drove off.

Kendall put his hand in his pocket and walked over to his car. When he was with Fay all the good times they had together were rushing back. But he moved on from it all. He was just happy that the whole breaking up thing didn't interfere with their friendship. He definitely knew it would never go back to "normal" but he was happy with the way things were.

Fay had arrived home minutes later, thinking exactly what Kendall was thinking. The more she thought about it, the more she'd agree not much has actually changed apart from the fact that she's with James. And she was so grateful for that. She had a good time catching up with him. Although Kendall and Fay had their differences and argument she couldn't deny the fact that he was still the sweet, caring guy. She'd even add in that he had gotten more good looking than before.

She changed her clothes and went up to her room. She got out her phone and sent a quick text.

**To: James**

_Sori if I woke u up, just want to say Love you xxx_

He eyes were going to drift off, but then she received a text instantaneously.

**From: James**

_Love you too xoxo_

And so Fay fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Donee :) Well? Does this story have potential? As the story goes one the you'll understand the title _Something different. _**

**Okay, so the next chapters are going to be all in Fay's P.O.V now. If I can get at least 5 reviews again by tomorrow I will upload the next Chapter tomorrow I promise. The next chapter gets a little interesting. You know how the first couple of chapters are to a story. But I have big plans for this story. **

**So guys ... 5 reviews by tomorrow or then next 24hrs really, i will post the next chapter, next chapter gets interesting :)**

**I don't want to sound pushy and if i am please let me know lol And please excuse the mistakes in this chapter, wrote this quite late at night :')  
**

**Love you guys a ton! Hugs to everyone! xoxo**

**P.S Two can Play the Game will be updated soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Nothing

**A/N: Helllo Lovelies! How have you guys been? Okay just wanted to quickly say: I've got writers block with Two can pay this game, but don't worry I will post the chapter soon!I wrote half of it but not happy with it :( Okay anywho...  
**

**Thanks to:**

**annabellex2 **  
**Schmidten **  
**Kaylee**  
**Anon**  
**Scyllaschmidt**

**for reviewing. Thank you guys so much!  
**

**And the rating has changed because the couple of chapters i have written do have some sexual content and sexual references. Thank you guys so much for reading and to those that have been reviewing thank you! I guess this story will be continuing :) **

**So this chapter is... I'd say interesting :D So hope you enjoy it.**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**It's nothing**

The ray of sunlight was peeking through the curtains and shining on my face, causing me to move to the darker side of the bed. Forcefully I tried to open my eyes and reluctantly reached out for my phone which was in the lighter side of my bedside table. My eyes tried to clear its vision as I looked at the time and it was 10.20am. I hadn't slept in for a while since my job at the magazine was very demanding.

I had about 15 messages from different people and realized it was still my birthday. In all honestly, I just wanted it to be over. I hated the attention and the whole fuss people made about my birthday. While I was deep into my thoughts I suddenly heard rattling coming from downstairs. My initial instinct was to scream who is it, but I then remembered how it would always play out in horror films. The girl that screams is the girl that dies.

The noise got louder and rowdy. I just couldn't sit back on my bed and act like I was a petty little girl. But as soon as I heard something crash onto the floor, instantly I jumped off of my bed, flung open my door and stood at the end of the stairs, peeping through to see if I could see anyone.

After battling with myself in my mind I finally had the courage to speak up. But it was more of a quiver. "Hello?"

Step by step, I went downstairs and looked in the living room but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But from the corner of my eyes I noticed a little shadow. It wasn't a humans' shadow and I was sure of that.

"Fox?" My eyebrows furrowed and I started calling fox over. "Well hello there cutie." The little Alaska klee kai ran up to me and started drastically liking my face as if he hadn't seen me in forever. "Where's your daddy little guy?" I nuzzled against his noise and stroked him.

"Fox! What did you break this time?" I heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find my very handsome boyfriend hovering over the stove frying, what I believed, was bacon.

Sneakily, I crept up behind him and wrapped my hands over his torso and tiptoed so I could place a tender kiss on his neck. "Well this is a nice surprise."

"You're up?" He turned around, wrapped his hands over my waist as I put my hands in his back pockets. "Happy birthday baby." He leaned down connected his lips with mine which sent little shivers down my spine.

"Thank you. What are you doing here? Don't you have to go to set today?"

"Was already there this morning, Scott let me off to come see you."

"Awww, well that was nice of him. So what's for breakfast Chef?"

I sat on the breakfast bar as I saw James readying my plate. He placed it in front of me and he also sat beside and began to eat.

After about 40 minutes the two of us ate our breakfast and made our way to the living room and just sat on the sofa, James sat putting his around me.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Just staying here I guess. I've got nothing to do today. Just a normal 21st birthday."

"Fay, you do realize it's your birthday, not a normal day."

"Ahh they come and go." I looked at James who was too busy observing Fox and his every move. "Plus, I'll just come with you to set today or something. Just the usual thing I guess."

"Well, How about we go to dinner at 9?"

"Do we have to?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's the least I can do since you don't want to do anything else." He pecked my lips lightly.

"Fine."

"This is your 21st birthday, why are you so reluctant to do something today... you're legal. You can drink..." He cocked his eyebrows and looked down at me in amusement. "You know what, come to think of it. I don't think I've seen you drunk other than being a little tipsy."

"Really? You've never seen me drunk." My mind started wondering. I began to think back on all the time they were together. It's true. I've never been too drunk, well with him anyway. Actually I would never go crazy and go all out and drink. I wasn't too fond of it. "Yes you have, that one time we were at that bar you sneaked me into that club. We drank –" I stopped while I could. I remembered what exactly had happened that night.

"What? What club, We never went to a club unless it was-" James stopped talking. His hands were just tapping on the couch arm and realized that yeah, it wasn't him that took me to the club. "Kendall." He murmured quietly.

That last time I got drunk was with Kendall. About a month before we broke up. He thought we'd go to a club because apparently I wasn't badass for my ex-boyfriend and so he wanted me to break the rule a little. We went to the club somehow got in and I drunk a little too much. And that was the first time I ever got completely wasted. So bringing this up probably wasn't the wisest idea.

"But it was one time, and I don't really know how it happened." I lied. I knew exactly how it happened. Kendall dared me to take some shots and so I did...and well you get the picture.

"Babe, it's okay, that's in the past. It's just I want to get to see that side, that fun side to you."

I coughed out of shock and cocked my eyebrows. "What you tryna say Maslow? I'm no fun right now?"

James was getting uncomfortable but also apologetic. "No, No Fay I mean-"

"I messing with you." I giggled at his reaction. "Oh, speaking of Kendall, I saw him last night. Well this morning...but at night." I tried to make sure that it didn't sound too confusing.

James moved his hand away from my back and adjusted his seating position. "Oh, really?" He asked curiously. One thing about James that I've caught on is that when he gets uncomfortable or jealous one of his eyebrows twitches. He makes himself look cool and collected but really he's burning of jealousy inside.

"Yeah, I met him up Hollywood. You know just to see how he was and everything." I folded my legs on the couch and turned to look at James who was looking everywhere else but my direction.

"Wait, the Hollywood sign? Up there..."

I nodded my head to confirm him. "We just talked, I was just seeing how he's doing and he has a girlfriend named Ava."

"Why do you care?" James asked in a stern voice. I looked at him surprisingly and was getting a little frustrated with the way he was acting.

"James." I called him to look at me. "We were just talking. Nothing else."

"Yeah I know, but... he's your ex."

"And also your best friend. Have a little faith in him. And in me. He has a girlfriend for crying out loud. What did you think was going to happen?"

"No, I'm not saying it like that. I'm just..."

"Well Mr, you can't really talk since you're going out with the best friends ex." I pointed out, but straight away felt guilty for saying it. I knew he felt extremely guilty about going out with me behind Kendall's back and the whole guy code thing was breached. James looked at me in his sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like how you start accusing."

"I wasn't accusing. It's just weird for you to be going up there at midnight, to see, out all people, Kendall."

I let his phrase process in my brain and it was true. It is kind of weird. James is my boyfriend, so if I looked at it from his point of view it did look kind of bad.

James' phone suddenly rang and he answered it in an instant. "Hello...mhmm, yup...got it. See you in a bit." He hung up and then gathered all of Fox's belonging. He loved that dog. And I was pretty sure more than me. But hey the little puppy is the cutest thing ever.

"Set?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they need me on. You gonna come?"

"I'll just meet you there in a bit. I want to have a shower and change, it might take a while." I responded. It got a little tense in the room. "James," He looked up "I'm sorry if it made you feel awkward. I just went to meet an old friend."

"Foxx..." He yelled out and the little dog came running to him. "You also left out an ex."

I looked at him apologetically, and put my hand on his arms. I tiptoed and my lips met his. "I love you. And don't forget that."

He smiled, and I hoped it eased the tension. "Love you too. See you in a bit." He exited through the front door taking fox and his little cage with him. He entered his car and drove off. I closed the door and ran up to my room to take a shower relax myself and prepare to go to the set.

After a shower, straightening my hair, and picking out an outfit to wear I was ready to leave for the Big Time Rush set. I decided to wear something plain and simple. I wore light colour denim skinny jeans with a cream lace top making sure I had a white vest underneath the top. I rummaged through my shoe pile and selected cream colour wedges that suited my outfit. I simply let my brown hair out, applied the slightest bit of makeup- foundation, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss- and left the house after grabbing my purse.

I entered paramount studios and the security guard gestured me where to park my car. I walked into the set and all I heard were Hi's and Hello's and everyone being extremely sweet.

I went to the hallway were everyone's dressing rooms were and to my surprise, they were all standing there smiling like never before.

"Hi guys?" I asked confusedly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed out at once. Ciara pulled a party popper, Katelyn sprayed the silly string, Erin blew the horn, Logan clapping his Hand and Carlos walking through the middle of all them holding a super creamy cake saying "HAPPY BDAY FAY!" I was in absolute shock and almost in tears. From nowhere I felt hands clasp around my waist from behind. I turned my head around keeping my body still to find, James leaning on my shoulder kissing my cheeks.

"Awww you guys!" I tried to hold back the happy tears. What can I say, I was quite a softy. I saw half of the crew there, even the ladies in charge of wardrobe, Scarlet and Dee. But one person I didn't see was Kendall.

Before I could think of why he wasn't there, one by one they all rushed over to me hugging me and wishing me happy birthday. And then from the distance I finally saw Kendall waving at me, popping his head from his dressing room. I smiled back in return and mimed him a "I'll be there in a min."

"You really didn't need to get me a cake you know. Guys this is just wonderful." Carlos took the cake to the Set kitchen and everyone took a slice.

"Fay, we all love you so, it was just something we all wanted to do for you." Carlos responded. I pulled him in for a hug and thanked them all again. I looked at James who seemed to be enjoying his cake a lot. I walked over to him and smiled a very pleasing smile.

"Did you know about this?" I simply asked while lifting a bit of cream from James' plate.

"Maybee." He chuckled. "It was a nice surprise everyone was planning for you hear, and I was more than thrilled to surprise you." He smiled.

I giggled and pecked him on his lips and smiled.

"Oh, where's Kendall? Someone should give him a slice." Logan pointed out.

"Oh, I'll do it." I volunteered. At once everyone's eyes glared at me. Even James'. I never felt so uncomfortable before. "What?"

"Guys, cut it out." Logan almost yelled. He handed me the plate and smiled his very cute, yet sexy smile. "Thank you." I replied back.

I then looked at James who wasn't too impressed with the idea. But just gave in. It was odd how we was acting really strange. It was confusing me. I've never seen him act like this before. But then when I think about it, I wasn't really in contact with Kendall as much and because we've recently been talking he's feeling a bit insecure.

I took the plate of Cake to Kendall's dressing room and quietly but loud enough for him to hear, knocked on his door. "Come in."

I popped my head in his room. And wasn't shocked at all. His dressing room was still messy as I remembered it - Clothes in one side, papers and books in one side. In the far left corner there was this desk, or what I presumed was a desk, filled with bottles of water, cans of beer and his hats and some gloves.

"Hey Fay." He put down his guitar and sat up properly, moving a couple of things away from his couch.

"Ahh, Kendall you dressing room is still so fucking messy." I laughed. I walked over to him and handed him the cake.

"Thanks. I would've just gone out there to get it."

"Really? You didn't seem too fussed."

"Was just finishing up my cover for the fans."

"Oh right, well I better head back then." I awkwardly got up and walked over to the door.

"Fay." He called out and turned my head. "you're making it awkward again."

I rolled my eyes and realized I really was making it awkward. "Ahh, sorry, I'm new to this whole thing."

He chuckled and took a bite of the cake. "Same here. This cake is good... Oh and I wanted to ask you. Did you tell James about the whole Hollywood thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How did he take it?"

"He took it fine. I mean he did start speculating. But- wait Kendall what did he do?"

I knew that look on Kendall's face. He was trying to hide something or trying to figure something out.

"Oh nothing. I was ju-"

"Kendall!"

"God, Fay Nothing!" His frustration was starting to show.

My temper was rising a little as he raised his voice the slightest. "Did he say something to you that's all I'm asking?"

"You don't need to know every fucking thing that happens you know." He snapped back. Straight away all those memories we had together, when we fought flooded back. I quickly snapped my head out of it and snarled at him.

"Well thanks Kendall. I just wanted to know!" And I stormed off his dressing him. I shook it off and plastered a fake smile on my face and went back the kitchen where everyone was laughing. As I walked in the room went silent.

"How was it?" Erin asked. I glared at her.

"What do you mean how was it? It's not like I went to the principal's office know was it. I just went to give him a fucking slice of cake." I almost yelled out.

"Oh know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah whatever. You all really should stop this whole thing. Every time I go to see Kendall or talk to him you all glare. For fuck sake that was a year ago." I straight away looked at James and stared at him till he looked down. "Thanks for the Cake! I'll see you guys later!"

And I stormed off the set. I wasn't mad at the fact that Kendall near enough switched at me when I wanted to know what James had said to him, I was made that James had actually said something to him about the whole Hollywood thing. And the fact that the others made me feel weird speaking to Kendall made me more furious.

"James, what just happened?" Katelyn asked as she put down the cake.

"I- I don't know." James left the plate on the table and ran after me. I could here is footstep quickening behind me.

"Fay, FAY! Eliza-." He screamed out and grabbed onto my shoulders. I moved my shoulder and I was not in the mood to be joking around.

"I told you, don't fucking call me that!"

"What's wrong? Why the fucking mood swing?"

"What did you tell Kendall?" I instantly snarled. He stood there looking guilty and looked to the floor trying to avoid eye contact. "JAMES!" I almost yelled. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do this. Don't fucking lie. What did you tell him?"

He sighed in defeat. "I just told him to stay away from you that's all okay. I just asked him to let you and me be!"

"You actually think I might cheat on you don't you." I was pissed off and laughed with a sarcastic tone.

"It's not my fault. When the fucking ex decided to show up and call the ex-girlfriend at midnight the current boyfriend starts speculating. I've seen it happen many times Fay! I just don't want to lose you!"

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND JAMES! We've moved on! So should you! It was a fucking year ago! This wasn't a problem before."

"NO! But it became a problem when you went to see him up the mountain!" He kissed his teeth and huffed out.

"Oh my god. Are you being for real?"

We both stopped talking. I didn't want to argue any further. Well that was great. My birthday was ruined and it wasn't even 5pm yet. "You know what I'll speak to you later. Or something." And I walked off to find my car.

James raised his hands in the air and then sighed and his hands fell to his side. I didn't want to deal with this.

* * *

**DONE! Well, thoughts? Good, bad? Enjoyable? Interesting? Anything?**

**Hope you enjoyed that! So i have written about 6 chapters for this story and I'm really loving where it's going. With my other story that i am writing, i have hit writers block so guys bare with me if you are reading two can play this game.**

**As for this story...i will update very soon actually. Just going to wait for some reviews to see what you guys think and what you think this story is going to be like. So please let me know. I love it when you guys reviews. I know everyone says this : it motivates me. But i can speak from every writers point of view, it really does motivates us to write. And this is why i make sure i always review other peoples story because i know how it feel :)  
**

**So thank you guys so much just for reading the story as well and reviewing will make it that much better.  
**

**PS. Guess who's birthday is on Tuesday? :O turning 19 yikes :/ Lol love you guys xoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Hey lovelies! Thank you for the birthday wishes btw, had a blast last week. I'm doing pretty well this week. Got the other story updated and now this one. Hmm I might and maybe I will update by Sunday again :) My urge to write is back! Hehe. Okay so hope you amazing readers have been enjoying the story so far. This part is a little rushed. Not TOO rushed but I have to get to the point of the story, and you know the first parts for a story can be blah, so I'm trying to past that stage. But it's a long part.**

**Thank You to:**

**LivingHalfWayThere  
Schmidten  
Anon  
Lotsalove573  
Kaylee  
BigTimeHannah  
CinnyBLovesBTR**

**Thank you guys for reviewing :') I'm writing this story for you guys! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not Own BTR *sighhhh*  
**

**Onto the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

** Surprise**

I looked at the clock and it was 7pm. I was still at home with nothing to do. I was meant to go to dinner with James but I don't think that was going to be happening tonight. SO I just left it at that and didn't bother calling him. The second hand was ticking away and I decided that I'd call my friend to let out some steam.

"Hayley, you busy?"

"Fay? Happy Birthday bitch!"

Hayley was my best friend. We've known each other since we were born really. She moved out here to LA with me and when I got my Job at gloss magazine, she did too but for the cosmetics segment, which forced her to move to NYC. We were born in Kansas. Yes the same state Kendall was born in. See me and Kendall had met each other through friends. Hayley's boyfriend at the time was friends with Kendall and we'd get together and just have a blast and that's when Kendall and I got really close. At the age of 18 he moved out to LA so we didn't talk as much, but then I moved out here a year later and started hanging out which led to us dating, which then led to use breaking up. So you could say Kendall and I were long term friends. Hayley particular stuck by me through everything!

"Thanks! So what you up to?"

"Me? well nothing, but the big two-one girl. What you got planned for tonight? You getting drunk? You can drink legally. Is James taking you out or something?"

"Wow, calm down with the questions Halys. And No We got into a fight today." I said disappointingly hearing how awful that sounds on my birthday.

"WHAT! TODAY! OUT OF ALL DAYS!" She almost screamed down the phone. "What was it about? I need to talk to the mofo."

"It was stupid! You know how last year on my birthday, Kendall took me up to the Hollywood sign and we had a picnic?"

"Yes, How can I ever forget that! It was perfect! I was so je-"

"Let me continue."

"Ahh Sorry, carry on." I could practically here Hayley rolling her eyes at me.

" Well Kendall texted me to meet him up there last night, And we just talked and made sure things were not awkward between us since I hadn't seen him much for like almost a year."

"And so James found out, and got a little jealous didn't he. What am I gonna do with that bitch?"

"Hayley!" I gasped in shock.

"You know I don't like him much okay. He took you away from Kendall!"

"Oh my god. Hayley, A YEAR AGO! IT WAS A YEAR AGO!"

"Still."

"No, there is no still, okay. So I went to see Kendall to give him cake, later that day, and then he asked if I told James about meeting him. I kinda figured out that James said something to Kendall. And I'm telling you James thinks I'm going to cheat on him with Kendall."

"Oh my. Please do!"

"What the Fuck? HAYLEY!"

"I'm joking... I think. Did you tell him, like reassure him that, that would never happen. You've been going out for like 5 months now. He shouldn't be scared. I mean you love him."

"Yeah I do. I love him. The Stupid ass is making it so difficult."

"Anyway, so How did Kendall look?" She asked, and I knew what she was trying to do. I was sure she had the smuggest look on her face.

"Hayley, A YEAR AGO! OKAY! ONE YEAR AGO! I love you now go to sleep!"

"Wait... One more question. Have you guys...you know?

"What? Oh." My cheeks started flushing red and I was glad Hayley wasn't here to see me or I know I would've heard her say something.

"I can almost hear you go red Fay. Why do you get so embarrassed talking about this?"

"No I'm not getting embarrassed. It's just we haven't done it yet."

"Damn girl. You're missing out the fun of it, the thrill of it and the pleasure of it. You need to get in there."

"When I'm hundred percent ready. Plus I don't think anything will be happening tonight."

"Does he like force you to do anything?" She asked curiously. It was actually a stupid question. Of course he doesn't force me. I'd kick him hard if he ever did.

"No, It's like we've never gotten too carried away before. When I felt uncomfortable I'd pull away."

"Wait not even head?" I could here she was shocked through the phone.

"No?" I replied to her not knowing how her reaction was going to be.

"Has he done anything to you?"

"Kissed me? Once we were both topless." I smiled at how stupid I was sounding right now.

"Wow you guys are taking it slowww." She emphasised. "One last question. How about with Kendall?"

"Why do you always have to mention him Hayls?"

"Even if the two of you are like awkward, he's still MY close friend okay. So you're still a virgin?"

"YES! And I'm happy!" I answered her proudly. "Hayley, why are you so shocked? You knew already. You know me. I need the right moment and the right timing."

"Yeah yeah, I know. So, what was the furthest you did with Kendall then?"

I thought about it deeply. "Um, I don't know. I think...blow jo-."

"Ahh, so you have done that before. Okay, Okay. With Kendall and But not with James?" I could hear the mischievous tone to her voice already.

"HAYLEY! GOODNIGHT!" I knew what she was trying to get at and so I hung up the phone. I knew she wouldn't be mad but would laugh it off.

It was the truth though. I've only ever been with about 4 guys in my life. So the first was in high school. It was a pretty boring relationship, so we both called it off. Then it was this other guy from Kansas and he was just a douche bag. He tried to sleep with me. And if I hadn't had my amazing best friend Hayley, I wouldn't have ever known that he'd fuck me and dump me. I was so close to losing it to him. He tried to do various other things to me and he wanted me to do a lot to him. And I just couldn't and luckily ended it. And then with Kendall, I was so comfortable with him. I talked to him about anything. If it was vulgar he'd sit there laughing about it. And he's done stuff to me and I've done it to him. But we've never had sex. And With James, we were 5 months into the relationship and the furthest we went was probably him shirtless, and then me topless. That was it. I know guys need their pleasure, and I love James, but I don't know. I just want it to be right when it happens. I just don't want to regret it.

As I was thinking about James, my phone started ringing. It was none other than... James. I breathed in heavily and answered the phone.

"You ready?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

I was confused. "What?"

"It's 8.15, dinner... at 9?"

"Wait you're not mad at me?" I questioned.

"You should be mad at me and have every right to be. I shouldn't have accused you or said what I said to Kendall. I just got a little scared that's all."

"It's fine. Let's just get over it. Trust. Remember...Okay so what should I wear to this dinner thingy?"

"Err, a dress I guess. Whatever you're comfortable with. You look gorgeous in anything. "

"Thanks babe."

"See you in 15 minutes."

He hung up the phone and I ran upstairs quickly going through my wardrobe trying to find something nice to wear. I decided to wear a black sleeveless lace dress that fell high above my knees. The back was cut out whereas the front was high. I wore a beautiful pair of silver diamond earrings and wore 4 inch black stilettos with little diamond gems on the heels. I decided to leave my long brown, with a little shade of light brown, down and just applied the slightest make up. As soon as I did the final touch up, I heard the doorbell.

I went to answer the door and saw a very Handsome James, in a black shirt. The first two buttons where undone and he was wearing black skinny jeans. He was looking all neat and well, perfect.

"You look gorgeous." His eyes examined my body up and down. I wasn't super curvy, but I also wasn't incredibly skinny. I was proud of my body.

"You don't look too bad either." I smirked. He leaned in and pecked me on my lips and then retrieved.

"Are you ready?"

I quickly checked the kitchen and the back door. "Let's go."

After a 20 minute drive to god knows where, James' parked his car and went over to open the door for me.

"Umm James. This isn't a restaurant. Well doesn't look like it?"

"Just follow me."

I walked hand in hand beside him. We were in front of two bigger and bulkier men. James nodded his head and they let us through. I was confused as to what was going on and where we were.

"James...?"

It was pitch black when we entered. I had no idea what was going on. As we were getting closer and closer to god knows where... lights went up.

"SURPIRSEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard more than at least 50 people scream out to me. I was taken by surprise and so shocked. I stood in front of everyone and didn't know how to react to it all.

The music started and it was beating loud. Confetti had exploded as soon as the lights turned on and there were people dancing around and coming up to me, greeting me and hugging me. So there were couple of people I didn't know, I presumed they were just people that came to the club and were nice enough to be involved in this.

James took me up the little steps and that's where I saw the ones I loved.

"HAYLEY!" I screamed out in excitement as I say my beautiful best friend in a black and pink strapless dress, of course shorter than mine. She came running to me and hugging me tight. "What are you doing here? NYC?"

"James flew me here. He wanted to surprise you!"

"No way! Oh my gosh. But today earlier on the phone?"

"Yeah, I know I'm not the friendliest to him. I was here this morning. Anything for you F." She whispered and put her hands around me, pulling me in for a huge hug.

I turned around to see where James was and he was just behind me. I threw my hands around him. And connected my eyes with his. "Thank You so much." And I placed my lips on tops of his and passionately kissed him and left my arms around his neck.

He smirked. "Wait, there's more."

I cocked my head and was curious to who else he would've invited.

"FAY!" I heard 2 familiar voices. I turned around and was blown away.

"ALICE! ROSE!" I rushed over to them hugging them ever so tight and Hayley joined us. It was us 4 back in Kansas. The four of us. I wanted to cry because I hadn't seen them in so long and being reunited with them just bought back so many memories. Last time I spoke to Alice and Rose was the day before yesterday. Both of them said they were busy and couldn't come down. But they did.

"You have some boyfriend over there Fay." Alice giggled as she looked over my shoulders to look at James waving back at us. I blew him a kiss and he returned his million dollar smile with a very sexy wink.

"I Know. Now let me introduce you to everyone."

I took the girl over to Carlos and Logan. They instantly hit it off. Obviously Hayley already knew them so she just went to catch up with Erin, Katelyn and even Malese had showed up. I then introduced Alice and Rose to Erin, Katelyn and Malese and straight away the fashion talk came in.

"Oh wow, girl where did you get your shoes? They are cuteee!" Rose almost squealed over the loud music.

"Alice is quite the cutie." Logan came up to me as he was looking at Alice. Alice had these really nice hazel, eyes. She was blonde hair but it was a dark blonde. She had the cutest dimples and a very beautiful smile.

"Logan. I don't want you anywhere near her." I giggled.

"I ain't messing with the girl's heart Fay. She's really cute and seems down to earth." He chuckled at my response.

Just looking at my friends, here in LA on my birthday made me have the biggest smile ever. "She really is. I can't believe James got them here. How did he get in contact with them?" I mumbled to myself astonishingly.

"Oh well, he asked Kendall's help for that. Kendall thought you'd love it if James would get the girls here for your birthday." Logan answered my question that was really a rhetorical question.

"What?" I profoundly asked him.

"Mhmm, Yeah. So she's single right?"

"Logan!" I tried to get his attention to the previous information he had just enlightened me with.

"Oh and Fay, Happy Birthday. You're awesome you know that." Logan smirked and opened his arms for a hug. I couldn't deny the guys hug.

He walked over to Alice and started talking to her.

I couldn't get the fact that it was Kendall that told the girls to come out here, out of my head. Well that was sweet of him. I hadn't seen him here, but I guess after the little dressing room incident, he wouldn't show up.

James came up to from behind and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck.

I held onto his arms that where hugging me and kissed him on his cheeks. "Thank you again babe."

He started trailing his kisses softly up my neck and it reached my lips. I had a funny feeling in my stomach that happened every time he held me in his arms. I turned around so I was facing him and I put my hands around his neck locking my eyes with his. "You know, it's been a great day so far. Beside from today's incident but this makes up for it." I once again gently touched my lips on to his and licked his lips ever so lightly sending shivers down his spine for sure.

"Okay, Happy Couple, Time for some shots!" Hayley screamed out, grabbing mine and James' arm over to the table.

"Haylz, I don't drink." I whispered into her ears. Well I do drink, but not crazily.

"Yeah you do! You're 21 now! You can drink all you want!"

The waitress came in with tequila shots and lemon and salt. Everyone gathered around the table and raised their Glass.

"I don't know if I can." I glared at everyone who were so ready to take it in.

"Just do it." Rose reassured me.

"For Fay's 21st birthday." Hayley raised her glass and made sure everyone could hear.

"Fay's 21St birthday." Everyone around the table repeated after her and at once we all chucked the liquid down our throat and straight away sucked on the lemon. I squinted in agony as the liquid was going down my system. "That wasn't too bad."

"Yeahhhh!" Hayley celebrated. "Okay, some dirty martinis and more shots!" She instructed the waitress.

I knew for a fact Hayley was trying to get me drunk today. "Hayley, you know I'm not drinking anymore."

"We'll see about that."

The music started flaring and everyone was hyper and jumping up and down the place and going crazy. I absolutely loved it. James came over with drinks and gave it to me while we were on the dance floor. The music started slowing down a bit and so people grabbed their partners. One of my hands was playing with James hair around his neck whilst the other was holding the glass. I was feeling a little tipsy after about the 3rd tequila shot for sure. I didn't even try the dirty martini yet.

"Today's b-b-been so much fun." I stuttered to James. He laughed at my response.

"Glad you loved it babe. James smiled and closed the distance between us with his lips. As we departed, I suddenly saw someone from the distance. And I recognised the blonde head. So he was here after all, I thought to myself. He left the place quite calmly. I wanted to go and speak to him outside, alone and just thank him for his share as well.

"Excuse me James. I- I - I'll be right back." I managed to get out before I left. I was struggling to stand up straight but it was fine.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

I nodded in reassurance, and put my thumbs up. I walked outside steadily and noticed Kendall standing near the corner, his hand in his pocket and the other hand puffing on a cigarette. "I thought you quit." I quietly spoke.

He smiled a little and took a bigger puff of the cigarette, then threw it on the floor and killed it. "I did... I just started again after we broke up." He was gazing out in the distance. "What are you doing out anyways?"

"Needed some air." I managed to walk a little closer to him but my heels were struggling to keep straight. "Kendall can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you tell James to fly the other girls down here?"

He didn't say much. I waited for his response but he just looked around.

"It was his idea as well." He added.

I didn't reply back. I just smirked and nodded my head. I looked around again and my gaze settled on the blonde head again. "Didn't you invite Ava?"

"Oh, it wasn't really working out." He exhaled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, you lose some, you win some. Well one." He chuckled.

"Come back inside. Get a drink or something. Loosen up a little Schmidt." I insisted. I walked a little closer and playfully pushed him a little. But he refused. My knees where getting more unsteady. Gradually I tried to walk again but, stupidly I tripped over my own leg. "Woah. The .Moved."

Before I tripped completely Kendall instant reaction was to hold on to me and hold me up "Well someone's getting drunk tonight aren't they?"

"No. One does not just drink. And get drunk."

"Yeah okay Fay." Kendall replied sarcastically.

"Fay, you out here?" I heard James call out for me.

I pushed myself out of Kendall's grip and tried to keep myself up. "I'm out here babyyy." I laughed flirtatiously. He turned his head and finally saw me, now keeping myself up.

James strolled over to me and put his arm around my waist keeping me firm and steady. "Oh...Hey Kendall." He dully greeted him.

"Come on. Guys lighten up." I added in and giggled after. James started heading back into the club and I was sluggishly walking with him.

"Kendall, come get a drink or something." James finally asked. Kendall once again shook his head. But James kept insisting and so Kendall eventually gave in. He didn't want to drink but he came inside. Hayley was completely out of it while Alice was still sober and still talking to Logan. Rose was god knows where and Hayley ran in handing me a glass of liquor and forced me to chug it down my throat.

"Kendall? Is that you?" Hayley spoke in a very childish manner and threw her hands around Kendall.

"Ken?"I suddenly heard Rose stroll over also quite tipsy and the both of them shared a hug.

"Well if it isn't the bitches from Kansas?" Kendall sniggered. "Rose, Hayls and where's Alice?" He popped his head up to see her chatting away with Logan. I was with James on the dance floor but still looking at the little Kansas reunion about 4 ft away from me.

"How've you been? It's been too long." Rose once again pulled him in for a hug.

"I've been good. Nothing new. How about you? I must say you girls have gotten prettier. And Hayley's still the drunk ass."

"Fuck you Kendall!" Hayley shouted out as she threw down another drink.

"You seeing anyone then?" I heard Rose ask Kendall in serious curiosity. "Look at you? In a band and everything. Kendall I must say you don't look bad yourself."

I knew Kendall must be being such a cocky bastard in his head right now. But he replied back with a "No, Single." And he didn't talk any further.

"Well then let me kno-" I knew what Rose was going to say but I don't know why my body instantly pushed away from James and walked over to Kendall. I put my arm over him.

"What's going on here? A reunion?" I interrupted them just in the nick on time. My eyes met with James gazes suddenly and his eyes looked at me in anger but also in a slight agony. I quickly threw my hands away from Kendall and tried to stand up straight.

"Fay, you're getting a little too drunk." Kendall placed a hand on my arms and tried to balance me out. He laughed at how ridiculous I looked at trying to keep my head straight.  
I leaned in a little close to him and whispered. "I'm not drunk okay." I mouth was inches away from his ears. I pushed back a little and didn't realise what I was doing, I looked up at his olive, green eyes and he looked right back at me. Suddenly I exploded out in laughter. He shook his head and laughed at my reaction. "Yeah you've lost it Fay!"

After having so many glasses of Alcohol I had completely lost it. This was the side of me, James has never seen. I didn't know where James disappeared to after I chatted with Kendall. But I saw him at a table looking through his phone. Once he saw me, his facial expression changed, it was lighter and he smiled me. He walked over towards me and I couldn't resist it.

"You look so fucking sexy today, did I tell you that?" I whispered into his ears slowly and bit his ear lobes. My tongues then trailed down his neck and onto his collar bones and I gently placed a kiss there.

"Is that so?" James smirked the slightest and slowly pushed me up against the wall and his lips massaged mine.

"You're... not .. mad that I spoke to Kendall right?" I asked in between kisses.

"Would I.. Be doing.. this then?" He held my wrist and then put one hand behind me groping on to my hand. I giggled and twirled my fingers in his hair. My mouth opened the slightest and his tongue slipped into my mouth completely taking over.

"Let's get you home shall we?" James whispered, and grinned causing me too blush. I just nodded and bit my lower lips.

"And do what?" I seductively whispered.

James barely placed his lips on top of mine. "It's up to you.

Kendall only chugged down a bottle of beer and that was all. He was pretty sober. James was a little tipsy was but he could still tell from right to wrong. The time was 3am. Logan and Alice took Rose and Hayley to Logan's car and took them to their hotel. Carlos drove Malese home while Katelyn drove Erin home.

"Ey, Kendall." James called out.

"Yeah."

"You seem to not have drank too much and well, I've drunk a little too much and well, Fay and –"

"Want to go to my house." I blurted out and winked at James and then giggled.

I didn't realise Kendall's expression until I had looked at him. He was looking away from us and tried to block out the fact that we were in front of him.

"Babe shhh." James kept back a little laugh. "So is it ok if you drive us home. If Fay knew I was driving whiles not in the right state of mi-"

"She'll kill you. Yeah I know." Kendall uttered slowly. He then nodded his head. "Sure. Who's? Fay's or Yours?"

"Fay's, she'll feel more comfortable."

Kendall walked over to his car and got inside the driver's seat while James put me in the back seat and he placed himself beside me. Kendall started his car and drove us to my house. I kept looking at James as I rested on his shoulders. "Is it over? It can't be. We've got things to do, remember."

"It's over." James answered. Ad tried to shush be biting back his laughter.

It was silent in the car for about 10 minutes. I kept fidgeting with James fingers and then my hair. From the rear view mirror I could see Kendall giggling and laughing at me.

"Why you laughing Kendall?"

He laughed again. "I haven't seen you this drunk in a while" He answered. James' muscled stiffened as Kendall spoke.

"James relax." I exclaimed.

"What?" He confusedly responded. "I'm not doing or saying anything."

"Anyway, Kendall, that, was a while ago." I whined but also snickered at the memory. "James... I feel sick."

"Kendall?" James asked wanting to know whether we were here.

"Yeah wait we're here."

As soon as Kendall stopped the car. I crawled over James, opened the car door and ran near the bushes and left out everything. James came over and rubbed his hand on my back. "You okay?"

"I'm fin-" Before I could finish the sentence I belted up my waste again.

James held me steady and decided it'd be easier if he just picked me up and took me up to my room. "Kendall is it okay if you open the door please."

He didn't say anything but just followed his commands. It was getting awkward for Kendall I could feel it and I could almost see it. Well my vision wasn't too clear right now.

"You have it under control then. James, when she wakes up give her a cup of lemonade and a small espresso." He looked over at me as James was carrying me up the stairs. As much as I was trying to not to focus on them two I looked up and James face and he looked like he was trying to block out what Kendall had said.

"Okay then... I'll...see you guys later then." Kendall shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him and left.

James took me up to my room and placed me on my bed. "How you feeling now?"

"Disgusting." I moaned. "See this is why," I tried to get up from the bed and stand on my feet. "I don't drink." I couldn't even stay still for 2 seconds and almost fell but James caught me straight away and placed me on my bed again. "You're so nice to me. Does it hurt?"

James started chuckling. "Does it hurt being nice? No. 'Cause I love you."

I gasped as James took off my shoes. "Love you tooooo." I sang. " . ."

He quickly held my upright and took me to the toilet and it all came out again.

"It's okay, just breath."

"I've been breathing for 21 years James, Should I just stop?" I sarcastically remarked. Even when I'm out of my head I was still me. He took me back to the bedroom and I just plopped onto the bed.

He laughed, "No just sleep."

* * *

**Doneeee! Thoughts? Good, Bad? Boring? WTF? Waste of Time? I know the Chapters isn't like the best thing in the word, but the next chapter is pretty interesting *smiles likes an idiot* Actually the next few chapter well 5, 6 and 7 are interesting. Okay they're the only chapter's I've written so far LOL.**

**Okay so amazing readers and to those AHH-MAZING reviewers hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please do continue reviewing and by Sunday or even Saturday a new chapter will be up :)**

** Sending you guys love!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing But A Visit

**MY WIFI IS WORKING AGAIN! HEYYYY EVERYONE! SO basically the wifi was down for a week. I have never been so clueless in my life. And this is the reason why I couldn't update last Sunday. So I sincerely apologize! Hmm I guess the only good thing that came out of that was the fact that I was out a lot more. And that I had time to write some more chapters. But I get distracted way too easily. **

**Anywhooo going to keep the A/N short, I just want to say THANK YOU TO READERS ARE REVIEWERS Thank You guys!**

**Thanks to:**

**Othfan07  
Mpa124  
Ileana  
Schmidten  
Kaylee**

**Aww You guys are amazing for reviewing thank you so much! Hmmm well this chapter is kinda long one I think Lol So enjoy my loveliessss!**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Nothing But A Visit**

My eyes decided it couldn't stay closed any longer. It slowly opened and quickly closed itself again because of the lights gleaming through the curtains hitting my eyes. My head was spinning and my eye sight was nowhere near clear. I looked around and I could feel a warmer body heat near me and an arm around me.

"James... James." I shook his arms and his eyes opened a little.

"mmmm, What?" He spoke tiredly with his eyes still closed and his arms around my waist. I suddenly realised his arms were touching my flesh. I decided to get up and realised I wasn't wearing my dress and I was in my bed with only my bra and underwear. I quickly got up, dragged the sheets and put it around me.

"My head hurts, what happened last night? I can't remember a thing." I massaged my temples and lay back down on the bed on James arm. I turned to look at him and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt either. I couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. The only thing that came running through my mind was, what exactly did I do with James for him to be shirtless, and me to be well...dress-less.

"You got drunk."

"Yeah I think I know that with the fucked up headache. James. What happened last night? Where are my clothes? James, what hap-" I started panicking. Just because I got drunk last night, I didn't want someone to take advantage of me.

"Calm down, nothing happened." He yawned out.

I breathed out in relief. I was not ready to do anything with him. Especially when I was drunk. I was glad I could control myself.

"Ok few. Still doesn't explain why I'm dress-less. Argh, my head is killing me."

"Pain killers on the side of the table." He mumbled as his eyes fell back to sleep. "And you took off your dress when you fell asleep. You were uncomfortable with me with my shirt on as well." He lightly chuckled.

"Ahh, well that's awkward." I laughed. I took down a pain killer and decided it was time to take a shower and just relax today. "Babe, don't you have to go to work?" I asked James as I quickly grabbed an oversize t-shirt and put it on. I froze at the sight of the t-shirt. And quickly through it back into the closest and grabbed another one. I didn't want James seeing that t-shirt.

"What time is it?"

I leaned over him to get my phone from the other bedside table. "Where's my phone?" I quickly got up and was searching through my bag and couldn't find it there either. James got himself in an upright sitting position rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you left it downstairs, when you came in."

I ran downstairs and looked everywhere I could for my phone.

"JAMES, I CAN'T FIND IT" I shouted out.

James came walking downstairs with his shirt on, and was buttoning it up.

"Oh, yeah We..." He ran his fingers through his hair and started thinking. "Um, Kendall dropped us off yesterday." He said monotonously.

"He did?, Wait, Kendall dropped us off?"

"mm, yeah. I was feeling a little tipsy, I know you'd get pissed if I drove."

"Call I borrow your phone quickly please?"

He reached for his phone in his back pocket and handed it to me curiously. I looked through his contacts and found the number I was looking for.

"Yeah James?"

"Oh, It's Fay."

"Fay? Hi? What's up?" He seemed a little surprised that I was calling him.

"Did I leave my phone in your car last night? I can't remember and can't find it." I looked at James who was avoiding my eye contact and looked furious.

"Hang on, I'll just go check now."

I covered the phone and whispered out to James. "What is wrong with you?"

Before I could let James answer, Kendall had replied. "Yeah, Fay, your phone's here. Shall I come and drop it off? Or give it to James at the studio?"

"You know what; I'll come and pick it up from you, from the set."

"And don't hesitate to knock on the door this time." He replied sarcastically and laughed.

"I won't. Oh and thanks again for the ride, I'll see you later."

"No worries. It was good seeing you drunk again yesterday." He chuckled. "You were wilder last time though."

"Things change Kendall. Byee." I smiled and hung up the phone.

I turned around to see James leaning on the living room door frame looking pissed. And I knew what he was thinking. "James can you please give it a rest already?" I snapped at him.

"What did I do? Or say?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"This happened last night as well."

"Please, I can't even remember what happened last night! It's not like I kissed him or slept with him. James, where the hell is the trust going?"

"I'm just finding it hard how you both are getting close with each other."

"Close? James, I haven't spoken to him or seen him around much. We were friends once upon a time you know. And both of us want to keep it like that."

"Well, yesterday I saw you flirting with him okay."

"For fuck sake James, I was drunk! God knows what I did yesterday. I was probably flirting with a fucking dog."

"You just don't understand."

"Please I am hung over and you are confusing me." I walked over to him and held both of his arms and looked him in the eyes. "You have to trust me on this. You have to okay. We are just friends. And nothing else. Whatever happened a year ago was a year ago so please drop it. I don't understand why it's such an issue now."

I leaned forward and pecked him on his cheeks.

"Fay, you do realise you're still half naked." He chuckled.

And, honestly, I completely forgot. I was so panicked about losing my phone I hadn't realised I was still in my underwear. My cheeks went read and I tried to cover myself by pulling the t-shirt down.

"You look sexy you know that." James had a smug smile on his face and placed his hands on my waist. He gently placed a kiss on top of my lips and turned me around pushing me against the wall.

"James..." I giggled. "Stop, I need to have a shower, and you need to get ready for work."

"Well, I can accompany you then." He winked.

"You sir, must go home and change." I kissed him on his Nose and ran upstairs as he followed me up. "Plus, I'll see you on set later on today since I have to pick up my phone from Kendall and see the other girls."

"You're going to see him today?"

"James." I sternly looked at him.

"Ok sorry. Fine I'll go home and I'll see you later then, and do me a favour, I'm going to leave my car keys here, is it okay if I take your car and you go down to the club and drive my car to the set?"

"Anything for you."

"And lemonade is in the fridge and espresso well, you know how that works."

I cocked my head at how he knew that the headaches I get after a hangover is dealt better with lemonade and Espresso. One person only knew that. And that was Kendall. I didn't fuss about it too much though.

He kissed my cheeks and left before I started getting ready to have a shower.

/

After my hair decided to dry, I got dressed in simple denim shorts, with a sleeveless white collar blouse. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and wore my white gladiator sandals. I grabbed my sunglasses and purse then left for the club parking lot to get James car and drive to paramount studio. It didn't take too long to get there. I looked at the clock and it was 12.30pm. The security guards showed me James' parking spot and I left his car in his parking spot and headed inside.

"Fay, come here." As soon as I entered I turned around to the lunch room to find Logan calling me over. I looked at him curiously and sent him a smile as I walked over.

"Hey Logan."

"Okay, so your friend Alice and I hit it off yesterday."

"Well that's good to know. Funny, she doesn't really like guys in bands that sing or live in LA."

"HA, Funny. She actually told me she does. Are you going to see her today?" He placed his water bottle on the counter and leaned on it as he folded his hands.

"Yeahh... Why?" My eyes looked to the side to see a very smug but a charming Logan laughing. "Logan?"

"Yeah what... I was just asking."

"O...k." I replied back, not convinced by his reply. "Have you seen Kendall by the way?"

"Well isn't that a change? You're looking for Kendall? What happened between you two last night 'ey?"

I slapped Logan's arm. "Logan! Not you too." And rolled my eyes. "I wanted to get my phone off of him since I left it in his car when he drove JAMES and I home."

"I'm just playing with you. Scott let him off early. So I think he's at home. And James is in his dressing room."

"Thank you! Now remove the idea from your head."

"If it helps, I always thought you and Kendall were better than James and You as much as I love James."

"What? Logan! THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" I shook my head and laughed. "I don't get it. I haven't spoken or seen Kendall in a while, and when we do speak, everyone starts to assume things. I'm with James. Why do people not see that?"

"It's just we're so use to it with you and Kendall."

"But James and I have been solid for like 5 months."

"But you told use like 3 months into your relationship so it's all new to us."

If I thought about it, it was true. James and I made it official last year October to just us, but we didn't tell anyone else.

"Oh. But still. Please get over it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I said it to him plenty of times. Of course."

"Fay, Saying I love you and actually meaning it is two different things." Logan pointed out. He started to get me thinking. I've said I love you to James plenty of time. But have I actually meant it, was the question in my mind.

"Deep thoughts with Logan Henderson at your service." I chuckled trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Well I'll catch you later then."

I couldn't get what Logan said out of my head. I walked down the corridor and entered James' dressing room to find him sleeping on his couch. He looked so cute whiles he slept.

I didn't want to wake him so I saw my car Keys on the desk and exchanged it with his ones. I decided that I'd have to visit the Schmidt household to get my phone back.

/

It took half an hour to get to Kendall's house if you were lucky. With the LA traffic around it took me and hour just to arrive.

Not fun.

I parked my car where I would always park it when I came to visit him. And that was a while ago.

I got out of the car and just looked at his house. It hadn't changed at all. I thought to myself would it be weird to go to his house without informing him but then again, I desperately needed my phone.

Hesitantly I knocked on his door not knowing who will answer. The door opened within 3 seconds.

"Well, if it isn't Fay? How have you been sweetheart?" It was a warm welcome from Mrs Schmidt.

"Hey Mrs Schmidt. It's so lovely to see you after so long."

"Oh dear, don't be silly, you are always welcomed to call me Kathy. Don't you forget that." A warm smile crept across my face as we shared a nice hug together. When Kendall and I dated she would always greet me with the sweetest hugs. She was an amazing person and so caring. She didn't judge me at all when Kendall and I broke up, but instead called me to make sure I was okay. "Come on in. Make yourself at home."

"I don't want to stay for too long and intrude. I just wanted to know if Kendall was around."

"He's just upstairs in his room. I'll call him down for you and I'll get you something to eat whiles I'm at it."

"Shall I just go up to his room rather than bothering him too much? I just wanted to get my phone off of him. I left it in his car last night."

"Yeah sure, you know where his room is. I'll just make you something for lunch then."

"Oh no, please don't. I'm going to leave shortly."

"You come here after so long, and you think I'm going to let you leave without eating." She sweetly smiled and left for the kitchen and I walked upstairs to Kendall's room. His room was the last door to the left. It wasn't too hard to locate. I didn't know how to knock on his door, because I thought me going to his house, into his room would startle him. Tentatively, I knocked on his door. I heard a hand on the handle and the door knob turned.

My hand automatically waved unsurely. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied confusingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan told me you left work early, and I needed my phone."

"Shit, I forgot about that. You should've just called an- wait you don't have your phone."

"There's the genius I know." I laughed.

"Yeah, so come in. Sit, stand whatever you prefer."

I looked around his room and was laughing under my breath at how his room had changed around but the messiness still remained.

"Kendall, do you ever...ever clean your room?"

"You do know what I'm going to reply back."

I raised an eyebrow and moved a pair of his skinny jeans off the sofa and sat. His phrase that he near enough worships '_Life's too short to be organised'_.

"And you do know if you say it, I am going to say something back that may offend you."

"Yes...I'm aware of that." I could sense the awareness but mockery in his voice. "Here's your precious phone." He handed it to me.

"Well I must at least thank you for not getting it lost in your room."

"Ha Ha Funny! I'm not that messy come on. When you use to come into my room before, you use to say it wasn't that bad."

"Kendall, I only said that to not offend you."

"Wow." He acted as if he was thoroughly hurt but forced a smile on his face. "So how's that hangover of yours doing?"

"This morning was the worst. I could barely walk."

"You were way worse before."

"Remember, I was only that drank last time because I was trying to prove a point. Which I did."

"But still, you didn't have to go through with it."

"You made me idiot."

"No, you wanted to." He casually replied.

"No I didn't you forced me to."

"Fay!" He gasped in sarcasm. "I would never tell you to drink."

"Fuck you Kendall." I chuckled and chucked a pillow at him.

"Do you remember anything from last night then?" He intriguingly asked.

"Nah, just bits and bobs really. How come Ava didn't come?"

"We discussed that last night Fay."

"We talked yesterday?" I tilted my head to the side trying to remember whether we did or not.

"I see what you mean by can't remember?"

"What else can that mean? Kendall seriously, I think you're becoming retarded now."

"Hey, I have feelings you know."

"oops. But seriously we talked...?"

"Yeah, I broke up with Ava, it wasn't working out."

"Sorry to hear that...so it wouldn't be weird for me to call her up at all then."

"Why... Fay why?" He asked weirdly but joked at the same time.

"I was kidding. That would be too fucking awkward." I decided to get up to check out his room a little more since it had changed around. "You told James about the lemonade last night then didn't you? Still remember huh?"

"Well that was the only thing that really got rid of you headache." He raised the side of his lips and chuckled at the memory.

I looked at his shelf were he kept all his CDs: Incubus, Coldplay, Radiohead. There was a drake album and evidently their bands CD elevate as well.

"You keep your own CD?" I opened the CD and looked inside and then examined the track listing on the back.

"Why not, I base it out loud every now and then. And get my hair brush or water bottle and sing to it." I smelt a mocking tone to his voice.

"Funny. But seriously..."

"Something the guys and I accomplished should be with us."

I continued looking and found something very familiar, behind a couple of paper work. I reached out for it and found this key ring and a necklace. I recognised it.

"Hey Kendall, You kept these?"

I showed him the necklace I had bought him once because it reminded me off him as it was a peace sign. And the Key ring I had given him was mine but I gave it to him just because I felt like it really. I thought after we broke up he'd get rid of it or something.

He didn't respond. He had this smile on his face that I actually made my heart scream a little. I really missed that smile of his.

"After, all these months, you actually kept it." I looked down at the necklace and key ring and couldn't get the grin off of my face.

"It's not like they ever did anything to me." He joked. "I don't know, I didn't want to just give it away. As much as we started despising each other, we had a good time you know. I didn't want to get rid of it I guess." He looked down at the necklace and admired it and put it around his neck. He went to sit back down on the sofa whiles I continued looking around. I was still in shock that he kept it. I got frustrated and put all of his stuff away and never really bothered looking at it.

I then looked down at his desk and found this picture of us at six flags.

"Oh my gosh. I remember thisssss!" I picked up the picture and went over to the couch and sat beside him as I showed him the picture.

"Hands down the best time we had together." He said as he admired the picture.

"Kendall that ride we went on...the one that was super high, what's it called?"

"Kingda Ka?"

"Yeahh, that's the one. I almost fainted when they belted us up."

"That's nothing compared to how you managed to pass out when we came off it." He started laughing hysterically. His laugh was so contagious, it was unbelievable. I remember that was one thing that made me fall in love with him.

Wait.

That was before, in the past though. Not now.

"Hey, not funny. It was actually scary you know."

"I was fine."

"Not when we came of the twisty one. You looked like you were going to cry." I giggled at the memory.

We started talking and laughing and there wasn't a single moment of silence or awkwardness between us. All the memories we had together were flooding back. We didn't even realise how close we were sitting next to each other. And also his hands had somehow made it over my shoulders. His grip was comfortable and like... how it always use to be.

All of a suddenly, Kevin opened the door without any warning.

"I knew I smelt someone familiar. " Kevin smirked and walked over with his hands open wide. "Fay! How have you been?"

"Kev!" I smiled and got up to hug him. He was like an older brother I've never had. I actually had no sibling whatsoever. "I've been good thanks!"

"So, is what I'm hearing true then?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in curiosity. "And what might that be exactly?"

"Well, you guys are back together! I've always wanted my little bro to be with you. You guys were perfect for each other, despite the weird arguments you guys use to get into, which actually was pretty amusing and funny, and how you both would just ran-"

I looked around awkwardly and looked at Kendal who was smirking. He wasn't saying anything so I had to quickly set him straight.

"Kevin, no we're not back together. With James..." I replied back awkwardly.

His smile turned to a frown and he looked back at Kendall. "What? You're joking right? I mean James is a cool dude, but come one it's Kendall and Fay... Kendall...Fay..."

"It was...A Year...Ago.. A...Year Ago!" Kendall mimicked Kevin.

"Oh, whatever then. Hope you and James are happy together, But seriously Fay we've missed having you around here. Our dad always asks about you."

Awww, Kent was amazing. He was the best.

"Aww, really? Is he here?"

"Nah, he's out with Logan's dad on a golfing trip, but he'll be back later on today if you stick around."

"I'd love to but I have to meet the others girls for dinner."

"Oh yeah, where are Hayley, Rose and Alice?" Kendall asked.

"You know what let me call them... excuse me." I walked out of Kendall's room and walked downstairs to the living room where it was empty.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, hey hun, Where are you?" Alice replied back in her sweet, cute tone.

If I told them I was at Kendall's house I knew they'd get all crazy and ask for details when really there are no details.

"Oh, at a friend's house from work. What time should we meet up?"

"Erm, Alice and I have to go back to Kansas for a week for this emergency thing that came up at work and we're at the airport right now. And Hayley had to go to NYC at 11 today."

"WHAT? You never even told me?"

"We tried to get a hold of you but your phone was unreachable."

"You must be kidding. Are you guys going to come back though?"

"Yeah, a week. I promise okay. We'll see you then and speak to you later."

"Love you."

"You too." Alice hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kendall came downstairs with his little dog sissy.

"Hayley somehow got up and went back to NYC, and Alice and Rose are going back home for some emergency."

"What? So unexpectingly?"

"I know."

I through myself on the couch and sighed.

"Lunch is ready sweetheart." Kathy came in to the living room and gestured us to come over to the dining table. We all sat down around the table and began to eat.

"So Fay how's work?" Kathy asked.

"Not bad, I took a couple days off just to relax really."

"Oh that's good to here. How are your parents doing then?"

I stopped what I was doing when she asked me the question. I looked down at my food and started fidgeting with the fork in my hand. Kendall straight away saw my reaction and held onto my hand underneath the table. When his flesh touched mine, this weird feeling was being created in my stomach. I looked at him and he mimed "It's okay."

"Mom?" I saw Kendall shake his head at his mother to change the topic.

Kathy automatically sighed a big _oh dear_.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. I forget. So sorry."

"It's okay Kathy. Really it's fine." I sat there in quiet and I felt the atmosphere in the room completely change.

"If you don't mind, can I excuse myself please?" I politely asked. Every time someone spoke about my parents, the memories would unfold and I couldn't handle it. I tried to hold back the tears. As I got up from the table a tear escaped my eyes and rolled down the side of my cheek, and I knew Kendall had got a glimpse of that.

"Kendall I didn't mean to bring it up. I completely forgot. I haven't seen her –"

"Mom, it's fine." He sighed out trying to relax his mom. "I'll go and see if she's okay."

I went out to their backyard and sat on their seats on the porch. I looked out to observe the view, but couldn't get out the memories of my parents. I hated thinking about them. I just hated it. Hated the memories it would bring. No human being should ever go through what I had to go through.

"Fay, I'm sorry, mom did-"

"Kendall it's okay, I told her. Tell her not to worry."

"No, clearly you're not okay. I've seen how you get when someone even mentions them. Fay you can't bottle these things up, seriously. Remember what it did to you? "

"I hate talking about it Kendall. And you know that." I couldn't hold down a single tear as it just flowed out of my eyes.

Kendall came and sat right beside me and put his arms around me to comfort me. I couldn't control how I was feeling and let it all out as I buried my head in his chest. He stroked my hair and held his grip tighter. I missed his hug, and in all honestly I missed him as well.

"The dates coming closer." I spoke as I tried to control myself.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't know if I want to go or not. I won't be.. abb-ble to."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I thought about it. And he was really the only one that knew what exactly happened. "If you don't mind." And my tears began again.

"Did you tell James about it then?"

I didn't respond. I didn't tell James about it at all. I just didn't want to even talk about it.

"No."

I couldn't get myself to even bring it up in my head. How was I supposed to tell James about it?

* * *

**DONE! Good? Bad? The fuck was that? Boring? Not bad? What did you think? Lol**

**Okay, so I've got this story all planned out. I know what is going to happen, and boy do I have plans for this story. Muhahahaha. I'm actually really excited to share the chapters with you guys. Seriously, so excited!**

**So guys tell me what do YOU expect to happen? Just let me know what you think of these 5 parts so far. Seriously so excited! AHH! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Like I feel like I should just hug you all individually! Please continue being amazing and awesome (or as Kendizzle would say AWESOME-SAUCE) **

**Love you guys a billion for just reading and with a review it gets stronger and it's the motivation a girl needs!**


End file.
